Activated carbon is widely used in gas purification, water purification, metal extraction, and sewage treatment among other applications. Activated carbon is generally a form of carbon that has been physically or chemically processed to increase its porosity and surface area available for adsorption and chemical reactions. Powdered activated carbon (PAC) and granular activated carbon (GAC) are among common forms.